


D is for Dominant

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is for Dominant</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dominant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



“So this is where you live?”

The hotel door shuts with a click and Stahl flings her keys across the small table . “This is where I’m staying,” She says, shrugging off her jacket as Gemma looks around the room, eyeing the spacious bed for only a second.

Standing before the window, she parts the curtains and looks out at the city lights. The hotel is only fifteen minutes outside of Charming, but already it seems like another world. Gemma smiles at a distant memory of when she would have done anything to get out of that small town. Now, she doesn’t see herself anywhere else.

Just as well, she thinks, because it doesn’t seem likely that they‘ll let her leave anyway.

“Do you want a drink or something?” June asks, running her fingers through her hair, feeling more nervous than she’d ever admit to anyone.

Gemma snorts a little laugh and she’s smiling when she turns to face the other woman. “No.” Stahl, is tall, and lithe and sexy in a bitchy, annoying kind of way, Gemma thinks, and as she takes her leather jacket off and Stahl sits on the bed, the queen of Charming wonders how long it will take to get this one screaming.

This seems to please the self assertive Officer and so she sits back, reclining with her elbows sinking into the mattress while Gemma unbuttons her shirt slowly, but determined, eyes looking anywhere else beside at the woman awaiting her anxiously. It feels like an eternity, and by the time Gemma finally decides to look at her, Stahl feels a brief apprehension. Not because she doesn’t want to see what’s hiding underneath the black button down and tight jeans, god knows she’s been wondering long enough now, but because the woman has got a look in her eyes like she’s got something up her sleeve and it’s terrifyingly too much of a thrill to try and counter it. Whatever it is.

Gemma pushes the blonde’s knees a part with a single nudge of her leg and when she steps between them, her shirt is on the floor. Stahl sits up and is unreserved when pressing her lips to the warm skin of Gemma’s abdomen, her breath tickling her softly and arousing a coat of goose bumps before she braces the brunette’s hips with both hands.

Against the instant throbbing between her legs, Gemma touches those skinny possessive hands, and then slides her own recently manicured fingers up Stahl’s arms before reaching her shoulders and shoving hard until the blonde is flat on her back on the bed, eyes wide with surprised fascination as she scoots back and Gemma follows astride her, crawling up the tall, lean body, eyes scanning every toned limb as she goes.

“When was the last time someone fucked you and made you feel like a girl?” Gemma asks, smirking at the chuckle she receives.

“Sweetheart--” The snaky blonde replies in a smoky rasp, gliding a hand down Gemma’s belly before firmly cupping her crutch and pressing up against the denim until she hears her grunt softly, “--I don’t think you know what you’re in for.”

In one swift movement, Gemma shoves the other woman’s hand away and adjusts herself between her legs, this time spreading the blonde’s legs wide and grinding her hips down as she looms over her, their noses nearly touching as she says huskily, “Time to take the strap on-off , ’sweetheart’.”

When they kiss, Gemma pushes her tongue inside Stahl’s mouth, and the blonde doesn’t resist or complain, or even try to win. Instead, she wraps her legs around Gemma’s waist and enjoys every smooth lap of the woman’s tongue against her own.  
  
When she grinds her hips down and the zipper of her jeans rubs her perfectly through the fabric of her Donna Karen pants, Stahl simply moans and grabs Gemma’s ass with both hands to pull her closer still. And when she shoves three fingers inside her throbbing cunt, Stahl simply swallows her bull dyke pride with as much determination as she’s got balls and cries out. She doesn’t even care she’s almost sure she’s heard Gemma laugh. Because she wins. Whatever contest this was supposed to settle, Gemma wins. And June Stahl doesn’t give a rat’s ass how it will look when it’s over


End file.
